ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Claudia II, Queen of Ufir and Norgan
History of Claudia II, Queen of Ufir and Norgan Family Claudia was the daughter of Crownprince Claudius of Istit, Ufir and Norgan and his wife Countess Arminia of Alon. Claudia's paternal grandparents were Queen Claudia I of Ufir and Norgan and King Claudius I of Istit. Claudia also had an older paternal half-brother, Claudius I, Duke of Afir. However he was excluded from succession because his mother's family had betrayed the kingdom in the Ufirian Invasion of 967. Therefore Claudia was second in line for the thrones of Isit, Ufir and Norgan. Early Life Claudia was born in 972. Only a year later he grandmother Queen Claudia I died. Her grandfather King Claudius I of Istit then tried to claim the throne of Ufir and Norgan for himself. However his son Claudius declared him a traitor for trying to take his throne and Claudius I was executed. Claudius II was now King of Istit, Ufir and Norgan. Claudia's grandparents hadn't actually ruled the kingdoms. They mostly led Claudia I's halfbrother Flavius I, Prince of Chester rule in their place as Lord Chancellor of Ufir and Norgan and Chief-in-Command for the Crown. However Claudius II did want to rule himself, stripping Flavius of all his public offices. However he did know that Flavius was incredibly powerful and influential and therefore made a deal with him that his grandson Flavius would be engaged to Claudia. Which he accepted. Meanwhile Claudia was raised in the Anglarian Duchy of Alon by her mother. Life in Alon Alon was ruled by Claudia's uncle Clovis II, Duke of Alon, who was a patrilineal grandson of King Claudius IV of Anglaria. When he was not busy working he often took care of the young princess. When Claudia turned 14 she became the Governess of her young cousins, Amalia, Arminius and Claudius. In 990 Claudia was called back to Ufir to marry Flavius of Chester. Marriage to Flavius, Duke of Summerfeld The king had made Flavius the Duke of Summerfeld so that he could get used to ruling. The King believed he could not have more children and that his daughter would succeed him. Claudia and Flavius did not have a good marriage , but she did concieve quickly and in 991 she gave birth to a daughter, Claudia. The Death of Alexander I and the Beginning of the Mardrim Wars In 992 Emperor Alexander I of the Mardrim died. A war then started for the succession. Claudia's father quickly joined the war on the side of the Decentralists who wanted to get rid of the Emperors all together. King Claudius then left for Istit with his army and his most important generals including the Duke of Summerfeld and the Prince of Chester. Claudia and her mother also went with them. Life in Istit during beginning of the Mardrim Wars In Istit Claudia lived in a tower together with her mother, her daughter and her guards. Her guards were Octavius Balbus and Flavius Balbus. The first battle of the war was at Istit and even though the Isitians won the battle Claudia's father was killed. The Prince of Chester With the death of Claudius Claudia became Queen. However Flavius, Prince of Chester feared that either the Duke of Norgan or the Duke of Afir would try to usurp the throne. Because of this Flavius called together his most trusted guards to kill all those who would be a danger to Claudia. He started with killing the wife and children of the Duke of Afir, but the Duke himself had fled the battlefield. Flavius then found out that Claudia's mother Arminia and the King's sister Marcia had together plotted to crown Flavius, Duke of Summerfeld as King, which was treason and meant he had to execute his own grandson, the Dowager Queen and the King's sister. Octavius and Flavius Balbus tried to defend the Dowager Queen but they were killed in the process. Flavius and then came to Claudia and asked her to marry him to save the kingdoms from damnation. Claudia reluctantly agreed, because she was afraid and believed Flavius was the only person who could protect her. The Prince of Chester was then made High Chancellor, like he was during the war of 967. This allowed him to rule in Claudia's place. The Intervention of Clovis III In 993 High King Claudius V of Anglaria died. He was suceeded by Claudia's uncle the previous Duke of Alon. He was now High King Clovis III of Anglaria. Clovis wanted to stop the war and believed there should be an Emperor. Therefore he started negotiations for peace with Emperor Augustus and King Marcus. Clovis deeply cared for his niece and wanted to help her, however he hated the prince of Chester for killing his sister. During the negotiations Claudia gave birth to twins, who were named Flavius and Claudia. This made Augustus and Clovis ride to war against Istit and the Second Battle of Istit had began and was lost by Chester. Clovis himself killed the Prince in battle. The Reorganiation of Istit, Ufir and Norgan Claudia needed a new husband, therefore Clovis married her to the five years old brand new Duke of Norgan, head of the House of Norgan. He was by many believed to be the rightful heir to the throne. Claudia also barred her three children from succession. She then made her son with the Prince of Chester the new Duke of Summerfeld. This way he would later still have some importance. Life after the Wars Under the protection of her uncle Clovis Claudia was able make herself a true souvereign. For the first time she ruled herself. Claudia decided to make peace with her half-brother the Duke of Afir, promising him that his son would become King of Istit. In 1004 Claudia gave birth to a son, Silanus. In 1008 Claudia's daughter secretly married her guard Marcius Balbus, son of Octavius Balbus. It was against the law for royalty to marry without royal consent. However because of the bar on succession for the young girl she was not considered royalty. However the queen decided that her daughter would no longer be allowed to live a court. Later that year Claudia gave birth again. Another son was born, whom she named Clovis. Only one year later her sickly husband died. Claudia then decided to make her younger son Duke of Norgan and her elder son Prince of Ufir. In 1014 High King Clovis died. Claudia had lost her great protector. He was replaced by his eldest son Arminius, who now ruled as High King Arminius IV of Anglaria. The policies of Arminius IV The new High King was less favourable to Claudia than his predecessor. He made Claudia promise in a treaty that her two heirs would marry to wifes of Arminius' choosing. Arminius made the same demands to the Emperor. He wanted to become the grandfather to the most powerful people of the known world. Claudia however disliked her cousin, she wanted to marry her sons to Mardrim Royalty. Death of the Duke of Afir In 1012 Claudius, Duke of Afir died. Claudia decided this was the moment to make her nephew Uldor king. He was crowned King Uldor III of Istit. However instead of thanking his aunt Uldor decided to declare himself the rightful heir to the thrones of Ufir, Norgan and Anglaria. He was immediately joint by Marcius Balbus and his wife. Her brother, the Duke of Summerfeld saved the day by asking Uldor to focus on his claim of Anglaria and pledged his support if he were to refrain from claiming Ufir and Norgan. Uldor agreed and Claudia left him alone. Death In 1028 Claudia died, aged only 56. She was suceeded by her son Silanus, who was crowned King Silanus VI of Ufir and Norgan. Category:Queens of Ufir and Norgan Category:Monarchs Category:Souvereigns Category:Queens of Ufir and Norgan Category:Monarchs Category:Souvereigns